Miniature houses have been disclosed for use in decorative and other purposes.
For example, D 145,328 discloses a house in the form of a church which is used to store a ring.
D 104,059 discloses a design of a miniature house for decorative purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,211 discloses an educational device related to constructing a small house.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,574 discloses a model house of components for educational purposes.
D 450,357 discloses a house having a unique oriental motif.
D 409,261 discloses a house having an open structure.
D 427,649 discloses a house having a front porch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,211 discloses an educational structure.
A miniature house is useful in some venues because it relates to a yearning that many people have to own their own suburban cottage in the center of a landscaped lot. Children are attracted to miniature houses because they often relate to the child's growth into the responsibilities of the adult world.